NickXJudy
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: What started out as a regular case of stopping some weasel thieves, it soon turned into another big case just like their first one together. Judy comes across another enemy from her past and this one is not willing to change like Gideon has. Nick tries to deal with his feelings towards the bunny while trying to save her and they both try to stop the enemies evil plan.
1. Chapter 1

**NickXJudy**

 **A/N: hey guys the title might change couldn't think of one. I just love this movie so much that I'm going to see it for a fourth time these are just so cute I hope a sequel is made at some point. Hope you guys enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia**

 **Chapter 1**

The sound of an alarm clock caught a rabbit known as Judy Hopps ears and her eyes flickered open. She let out a yawn and stretched as she went to switch it off, "time for another day," she muttered as she finished getting dressed into her police uniform.

She had a breakfast and by this time the sun was out and the sound of a car horn peeped from outside the apartment building. Judy smiled as she hopped to the window, opening the blinds to see outside to see a police car down below.

She knew exactly who it was so with a smile she grabbed her keys on the way out locking the door as she went and made her way to the car. The door popped opened as she arrived and she was greeted by a certain fox.

"Morning Carrots. Sleep well?" Nick greeted with a grin handing her, her carrot coffee as she sat down after she buckled her seat belt.

Judy shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee, "morning Nick hm, can't complain, you?"

Nick also took a sip of his coffee which was blueberry coffee a new type that had just been brought out and he was loving it, but maybe a bit too much. "Well, I guess it would have been better, if I hadn't of drunk so much of this coffee yesterday."

Judy shook her head and give him it's your own fault look. "I did warn you that too much coffee in a day will keep you up at night."

"But this coffee's so good, I promise I'm only going to have one today." Nick taking another sip as he drove and they soon reached the ZPD.

Clawhauser gave them a little wave as they passed by headed to the roll call room. They waved back. Entering the room the other animals were chatting away also greeting them as they sat down. Soon chef Bogo entered the room and sighed as they continued to chatter.

"Alright shut it!" He called making them all stop talking and pay attention to him. "Hm, right roll call, but first...we need to acknowledge the rabbit in the room."

Everyone looked at Judy who's eyes were wide she wondered what the chef was going to say, the chef smiled "officer Hopps, happy birthday."

The rabbit blushed in surprise as everyone cheered a happy birthday "w-what h-how d-did y-you know?" She questioned then turned to Nick who was sitting with a sly smirk on his face, "N-Nick…?"

The fox shrugged then smiled and gave the rabbit a hug which she happily returned "hey, nothing gets passed me, happy birthday carrots."

The rabbit smiled back "aw thank you, and thank you everyone." She said as she turned to everyone else.

The chef finally coughed to get them to pay attention he gave out the different case files to the seperate teams. It finally came to Nick and Judy "officer Hopps, Wilde, I have a case here that I know you two will be able to solve. I'm afraid we don't have much information on it, but all we do have is that a gang of weasels are going about casuing trouble. I want you to stop them."

The pair nodded and headed out picking up a case file from Clawhauser, "hm, there's really not much to go on with this file, it's even worse than my first case." Judy mused as she looked through the file as they started driving again.

Nick put his shades on, "I say we go straight to D Weasleton, get him to tell us something. If the weasels will be up to something he'll surely be in on it."

Judy nodded as she closed the file and looked at the fox "hm, I guess we could try that. By the way thanks for back there. How did you know anyway? Cause I don't recall ever telling you it was my birthday." she said with a raised eye.

Nick chuckled "I happened to get a peak at you're personal file."

Judy eyes widened in surprise, only the chef could look at his work forces personal files aside from the person themselves "How'd you mange that?!"

The fox chuckled "that's for me know and for you to find out," Nick smirked at the frowning rabbit. "Now let's get on with this case, shall we?" Nick said as he pulled over at the corner of a street to were a certain weasel was selling pirate DVD's.

Judy sighed as she got out the car along with Nick and they approached the weasel who panicked when he saw them he tried to hide his stuff but was too late. "Okay weaslebe what are you up to this time?!" Judy demanded.

The weasel shrugged " It's Weaselton and I ain't up to nothing cottontail, and if I were I wouldn't be telling you!"

"Uh, now we heard a gang of weasels were up to no good. And considering you're a weasel whose always up to no good we figured you'd be apart of it, am I right?" Nick said with a smirk seeing the panicked look on the weasel's face.

"I said ain't telling you a-and threatening me with getting iced ain't gonna make me talk either!" The weasel smirked folding his paws.

Judy frowned "oh really, but it could be arranged."

The weasels eyes widened and he panicked again he didn't want to be iced, he sighed in defeat "Ack alright, but we're only working for someone else he offered us a lot of cash to steal stuff for him...We couldn't refuse."

"Who is it?" Nick questioned removing his shades.

"Uh, I don't know the guys name, but I do know that he's a fox a real mean guy." The weasel explained but then panicked covering his mouth, Nick's eyes widened at the mention of a fox "oh, boy I've said too much already. I hope know one's around to here this." Weaselton grabbed his bags "alright I've told ya all I know so I'm outta here, see ya later coppers!" He yelled as he made his get away.

They didn't bother chasing him this time Judy look at Nick who still stood with wide eyes he maybe had an idea of who this might be. "Nick are you okay?" Judy noticing the look on his face.

"I've got a funny feeling I know who the guy is. Come on." Nick motioned for the rabbit to follow and they got back into the police car.


	2. Chapter 2

**NickXJudy**

 **Chapter 2**

Nick drove all the way to Trundratown and parked by a street close to a warehouse on the other side. Judy looked over it in thought and mumbled enough for Nick to here "so, this is his hideout I guess?"

Nick nodded as he took his shades off "yip but only one of them."

"You mean he has more, how do you know him?" Judy asked a she kept an eye on the warehouse. At the moment two wolves stood at the door gaurding it she was getting an idea of how to get inside to have a look around.

"Well, I've had a little bit of a run in with him and that weasel was right, he is a pretty mean guy. One of the worst I've ever met." Nick explained, his eyes widened as the bunny exited the police car and started on her way towards the warehouse.

"Carrots, get back here. Ack dumb bunny." Nick grumbled as his call fell on deaf ears, he got out of the car following the rabbits lead by ducking in and out clumps of snow that were scattered around allowing cover from the wolves view.

Nick soon made it to the side of the building and stopped right next to Judy who was just at the edge watching the wolves. "carrots, what ever your thinking, stop thinking it." Nick pleaded.

"I got an idea Nick, we gotta get in there to check it out and stop these guys." Judy said whispering back at Nick.

Before Nick could even think of something to get the rabbit to do things another way. she let out a loud howling sound which caught the wolves attention, one strarted howling while the other approached him to get him to stop. "Hey cut it out, your going to start a howl!"

"Hey I didn't start it!" He complained, his ears perked up at the sound of another howl which promted his partner to start howling and a few other wolves around the area.

Judy smriked while Nick chuckled "where have I seen that before?" He muttered.

"Come on, we can get inside while their distracted." Judy whispered and gestured for the fox to follow. They tipped toed to the metal door and they both managed to pull it open without the wolves noticing.

Upon entering Judy pulled out her phone for use of the flashlight and the pair strarted walking around coming across noting but big boxes pilled up. "Hm, nothing but boxes, wonder what's in them?" Nick muttered as they looked around.

They suddenly jumped at the sound of a voice coming from the middle of the warehouse. Light shoned down so Judy put her phone away as they approached the centre. "Agh, those wovles are at it again. Someone bring me earmuffs quick!"

Judy frowned as her ears perked up at the voice, somehow it seemed strangly familar. Both Nick and Judy reached the end of the boxes and were able to see in the centre.

There was a giant computer with a control panel and a desk with a chair. A couple of crocs stood at either side while another was scrambling about to take a pair of earmuffs to a fox who was looking at the computer. "Here ya go boss!"

"Finally I can't take much more of that howling. I knew I should of hired polarbears," he growled in complaint snaching the earmuffs from the croc who then scrambled back to stand with the others. The fox wore a fancy black suit with a red tie and he had a scar over the left side of his eye lid, his orange fur was really scruffy. His eyes were crystal blue.

The fox turned round and Judies eyes widended in shock now she knew she reconisged this fox. Memories from her high school years flashed before her and shook her head. Nick noticed her behaviour, "carrots, you okay?" He whispered.

"Uh, y-yeah." Judy mumbled taking a couple of steps back, Nick frowned he didn't believe her.

As the rabbit stepped back another bit she gasped when she bumped into something furry. Both Nick and Judies eyes went wide when they locked eyes with a wolf. "I thought I smelled something funny."

The wolf grabbed Judy by the shoulder and Nick was grabbed by another wolf, "h-hey!" This caught the foxes attention.

The two were bought out into the light and the fox in the black suit turned to face them. His eyes widened in surprise then he smirked "hey boss, caught these two coppers, snooping around. What should we do with'em?" Asked the wolf holding Judy.

The fox scrunched his eyes at Judy he then looked to the wolves. "Just go and leave them with me just now and go guard the exits." He ordered. The wolves nodded and left. The fox started pacing in front of the two, "well, well, well this certainly is a surprise. I wasn't prepared to run into my old friends eh Judy?" The fox chuckled.

Nick's eyes widened at first he thought he was referring to him but he was more shocked that he was referring to the rabbit. "J-Judy y-you know him?" Nick uttered looking towards his partner he could see fear in her eyes.

"Why of course she does we're old pals from high school. And Nick such a surprise to see you again, don't think that I haven't forgot that you owe me money." The fox growled out.

Nick gulped he actually forgot that himself, "uh, how about I pay ya back in instalments?"

"I suppose that can wait for the moment as I'm more interested in my old pal." The fox shrugged with a sigh.

Judy shook herself at the word pal "we're not pals, Zak. What are you up too?!" she demanded.

Zak laughed "ha, you think I'm just going to up and tell you fluff especially now that your an officer!"

Nick frowned he called her that.

Zak smirked and clicked his paws which made the crocs come forward and grab Judy she tried to fight back but it was hopeless. Nick jumped forward to try get her back but he was then held back by another croc and the two separated the partners. "Dispose of Nick, I only want Judy." Zak ordered and the croc's nodded.

Judy eyes widened and she began to struggle more, "no Nick!" She cried as she watched Nick being dragged to the other side of the warehouse and took out the door.

"Carrotsssss!"


	3. Chapter 3

**NickXJudy**

 **Chapter 3**

Nick groggily woke up in a plie of snow not far away from the warehouse he was cold but it didn't bother him too much, since his fur help a lot. "Ugh...W-what?" He mumbled feeling a sore bit on his head he took his hand from his head to check for blood but it was fine. Nick growled "wolves must've knocked me out."

He looked towards the warehouse "come on carrots we gotta...Oh, no carrots she's still in there, what do I do?" Nick panicked his ears flattened when he realised that his partner was not with him. "I gotta get back up. I can't do this alone," he said as he frantically reached for the walkie talkie that was attached to his belt.

"Come on Clawhauser, if your watching that Gazelle again, I'll kill you." Nick muttered as he wasn't receiving a response.

"Clawhauser..." The cheetah called over the walkie talkie but didn't get a chance to finish his sentance as Nick yelled at him.

"Clawhauser I need back up pronto, I'm in Tundra town, officer Hopps has been kidnapped." Nick explained as he watched the warehouse.

"W-what kidnapped uh...Okay I'll tell the chef, but all the other officers are busy right now you may have to wait a while." Clawhauser replied.

Nick sighed in annoyance "I don't care, just do it!"

"Uh sure Clawhauser out!"

The fox frowned as he placed the walkie back on his belt, "I gotta get back in there somehow."

...

Meanwhile back inside Judy struggled in the gripped of the wolf that held her and she glared at the fox, Zak had ordered the crocs to get a chair and she was tied onto it. Judy did her best to try get out, but the wolves and crocs were just too strong, Zak chuckled at her defeated expression "I'm surprised they actually let you be a copper, with how weak you are."

Judy growled "I'm not weak!"

Zak smirked as he began walking back and forth in front of her "really then how did you not escape my wolves and crocs hm?"

Judy glared at him, and he chuckled "no answer huh, that's cause your weak. You always have been."

"What are you up too anyway Zak?!" Judy demanded.

Zak breathed in then back out as he smirked while turned to face Judy, "well my original plan was to take over as the most feared crime boss in all of Zootropolis cause REALLY who is going to fear that tiny rat thing?" Judies eyes widened. "But it's still my plan. And since you happened to show up I figure maybe we could start over again? You know I liked you Judy."

Judy frowned her ears flattening "well you had a funny way of showing it. Specially when Gideon was around."

"Ah, my old friend. how's he doing?" Zak smiled thinking about his friendship with Gideon Gray.

Judy glared "he's turned out to be someone nice surprisingly, he's even apologise for what he did. I doubt you'll do the same."

Zak signed in disappointment "what wasted potential, we could have been partners."

...

Outside Nick was once again propped up against the wall of the warehouse and the wolves were out front guarding the door. He couldn't think of a way to get inside so tried the same idea that Judy had. He howled and chuckled when they started up another howl session.

"Not again," He heard one wolf mutter before he started howling.

More howls soon followed and they allowed Nick to sneak past and back inside the warehouse, he tiptoed in and out of the boxes and made it back to the centre to were he saw Judy tied to a chair. Zak's ears perked up at the sound of the howling outside "ack, those dumb wolves. their at it again!" The fox muttered as he grabbed his ear muffs and covered his ears with them.

Judy thought for a moment _'I wonder if Nick was the cause of that..?"_

Zak had soon removed his ears with a sigh of relief he walked over to the table and placed them down on top and he spun Judy round in her chair and bent down to her face. He was awfully close too, her ears pinned themselves down he ran his paw up against her cheek , "oh Judy, you are pretty for a bunny I don't why I like you so much. I guess I was just angry back then because a fox should not be liking a bunny in that way and everyone would frown upon our relationship. But things are different now, there are a few interspecies relationships out there, so what do you say we try it?" Zak smirked.

Nick's eyes widened he growled and charged out of the boxes his taser in his paw "hey back off pal!"

Judy smiled with a sigh of relief her partner was alright "oh, Nick thank goodness your alright!"

Zak growled at the way Judy said that to Nick, "I ordered my wolves to kill you. why aren't you dead Wilde?"

"Hm, seems you're wolves don't follow orders properly." Nick smirked as he moved closer "now step away from officer Hopps cause your under arrest!"

Zak smirked and clicked his paw and a few crocs appeared and circled Nick they were about to attack when a horde of sirens could be heard surrounding the warehouse. More officers including chef Bogo burst in through the doors, they had took down the wolves outside and they had took down the crocs surrounding Nick. "Ah, good timing chef." Nick stated.

"Where is the perp? Know one kidnaps any of my officers and gets away with it." Bogo growled out.

Nick smirked and pointed him in the direction of Zak who was trying to sneak away "Stop him!" Bogo ordered but the officers were too late Zak laughed evilly as he pulled out a smoke bomb and it blew up allowing him to get away.


	4. Chapter 4

**NickXJudy**

 **Chapter 4**

The officers coughed as the smoke finally cleared and officer Mchorn had untied Judy from the chair. She quickly hopped over to Nick and gave him a hug, "oh Nick, thank goodness you're alright. I was so worried." Judy said leaning her head against the foxes chest her arms wrapped around his waist. Nick who was momenterilly surprised soon got over it and placed one paw around her waist hugging her back and a paw on her head. He smiled and was about to say something when a cough caught their attention.

Chef Bogo had approached them they pulled apart both slightly embrassed at having forgot that the other officers were there. "Officer Hopps are you alright?" He asked in concern.

Judy nodded as she turned to stand beside Nick "yes sir, I'm fine."

"Why did he take you Judy?" Bogo asked looking down at the now blushing rabbit.

"Uh...W-well...he..um." Judy stuttered unsure of how to explain sighed knowing she'd have to say it, "we actually knew each other from high school...And uh he kind of um liked me so..." Judy explained not looking at the chef.

Bogo however seemed as if he understood, "Hm, I see." He said then he turned to the other officers, "officers, I want everyone to be on the look out for this fox, no matter where you are. I want him arrested. Understood?!"

"Yes, sir!" They all replied with a nodded.

The chef nodded in response then he turned to Nick and Judy but he looked at Nick, "Wide I want you to keep close to Judy, that fox may try something like that again. I know his type."

"You can count on me, sir!" Nick nodded in agreement with a salute of his left paw.

"Okay all officers dismissed, but make sure to bring some of the boxes to the station, we have to see what's in them." Bogo ordered and a couple of officers grabbed at least two or three boxes. He also said that officers who had finished their shifts could go home, so that meant Nick and Judy.

The pair made their way back to their police car and Nick offered to drive them home. The ride home was quiet until they arrived at Nick's apartment which made Judy confused her apartment was closer than his and she hadn't realised he hadn't took the turning to her apartment building. "Uh, Nick I thought you were taking me home first?" She asked her head turning to the fox as he parked and put the hand brake on.

"Not happening carrots, you heard what the chef said. You're staying with me till that creep is behind bars. I'm not leaving you all alone at you're apartment," Nick said quite seriously and with a growl in his voice.

Judies eyes widened she felt her face getting hot, "B-but my stuff is at my apartment."

Nick shook his head "no worries carrots, we'll drop by you're apartment tomorrow before work and pick it up."

Judy sighed in defeat "fine."

The pair got out of the car and made their way into Nick's apartment which was on the third floor and his apartment was just a little bit bigger thatn Judies, it had two single beds a wardrobe and a TV which was inside the wardrobe. "Uh, now before you go inside I don't usually have guests over, so please forgive the mess." Nick nervously chuckled as he unlocked the door and opened it.

Judies eyes widened he wasn't kidding the place was a right mess, "you weren't kidding, gee Nick how do you live like this?" Judy questioned seeing clothes all lying around the room. A pile of DVDS were stacked up on the table beside his bed. A few empty wrappers of things he'd been eating in the bin and scattered around the table. He also had a bowl of blue berries sitting on top of the table

The two entered with Nick closing the door behind himself, "trust me, it isn't always like this. I just get lazy," Nick said as he began lifting a few clothes and placing them in his wardrobe. "You can have that bed Judy." He said pointing to the one on his right side.

"Thanks Nick, you sure this isn't too much trouble for you?" Judy asked as she sat on the bed.

Nick shook his head "come on carrots, you know me I can handle anything."

Judy smiled at this and Nick was finished making his place somewhat tidy but the rabbit wasn't all that bothered about it. Nick had then suggested that they watch a couple of movies before bed. Just as the second film had almost finished Nick let out a yawn as he lay full out on his bed, he briefly glanced over at his roommate who now fast asleep wrapped up in the covers he could only see her head.

The foxes eyes widened _'boy, carrots sure is cute in her sleep. hm good thing I'm thinking this, I know how much she hates that.'_ Nick thought to himself with a chuckle he then yawned again and switched the TV off and went to sleep himself.

...

Later into the night Judy was tossing and turning in her sleep with sweat dripping from her forehead, soon she awoke with a yelp escaping her mouth as she sat up breathing heavily. Her yelp alerted Nick who woke with a fright and grabbed his tasser gun which was on his bedside table "freeze!" he yelled half sleeping however he looked towards Judy who was still breathing heavily. "H-huh...Wha.."

"Carrots, are you alright?" Nick said getting out of bed placing his taser away back on the table.

"I-I'm alright now. Sorry I woke you." Judy said with her ear down.

Nick smirked "you have a nightmare?"

Judy nodded her ears lowered as she clutched the covers "yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?" Nick asked tenderly as he noticed how unsettled she looked.

Judy shook her head looking up at Nick, "no its alright, it WAS only a dream. Beside we're up in a couple of hours and we should get as much sleep as we can."

Nick let out a yawn as he turned to go back to bed, "guess your right. Nights carrots."

"Night Nick," Judy yawned herself and soon they both settled back into bed to were they weren't long awoken by Nick's alarm clock.

...

Meanwhile in another warehouse in the Rainforest District Zak paced back and forth half of his wolves had been arrested by the ZPD and he was only left with a couple of crocs and a few wolves. His main crocs were with him in the warehouse while the wolves once guarded the outside, "what do we do now boss? Those coppers have ceased our warehouse in Tundra town, we only have this one left and the one in the city."

Zak paused in his pacing and shook his head "ah, no matter what we have here in this warehouse and the other is more than sufficient to earn us enough cash. I'm not really bothered about that though, I'm more interested in that rabbit."

The two crocs looked at one another confusedly, "uh what's so interesting about that bunny?" One asked.

Zak sighed happily "my feelings for her have resurfaced and though I may have expressed them differently in high school, I'm going to do things differently this time. I just need her to forgive me."

The crocs both looked at one another in shock never had they heard of a fox liking a bunny. Zak glanced to a pile of boxes as in between them was a animal all cloaked in black leaning against them. Zak coughed which got the animals attention "Ace, I require your assistance."

A pair of blue eyes opened in the shadows and out from them came a tall mean looking male bunny with black scruffy fur wearing a ragged scarf round his neck and he chewed on a match stick, when he worked he wore a ninja outift. "This better be good." He said folding his paws.

Zak showed him a picture of a female rabbit "I take it, you might remember Judy Hopps?"

Ace smirked when he looked at the picture "Hopps, I've never forgotten her. What do you need me to do?"

Zak gave him the picture "bring her to me."

Ace nodded and made his way out looking at the picture "well, this'll be fun." He muttered as he grabbed his ninja outfit and headed out the warehouse.


	5. Chapter 5

**NickXJudy**

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning both Nick and Judy woke to the sound of Nick's alarm which was set for half seven. Both of them yawned as they sat up in their bed, Nick streched himself "morning carrots, you can use the bathroom first if ya want? It's up the hall and third on the left." Nick said sleepilly as he now searched through his wardrobe.

Judy hopped out her bed, she wore the under part of her uniform from the day before so she was going to get another uniform once they stopped by her apartment. Nick had worn a tank top and shorts to his bed. The rabbit yawned as the fox passed her a towel, "morning thanks Nick, won't be long."

Surprising to Nick the rabbit wasn't long so he too was quick to get dressed and they headed out to the police car and as Nick said they stopped by Judies apartment were she was quick to pick up a few items in her suitcase and she stored it in the car, till they were finished their shift for the day. They soon arrived at the ZPD and they strolled into were they were greeted by the cheetah.

"Morning you two." Clawhauser said leaning over his desk to look at the two.

"Morning Clawhauser," Judy cheerfully greeted back.

Nick gave a yawn with his greeting he just remembered they hadn't got coffee, "morning."

"Oh, Judy I couldn't believe what happened yesterday. Are you okay?" Asked the cat as he looked over the rabbit.

Judy shook her head "I'm fine, he didn't do anything."

"I here he's still at large." Clawhauser said a bit worried.

"Yeah he is, but we'll get him," Nick said gesturing to himself and Judy.

"Well we better get onto roll call, see ya later Clawhauser." Judy called as she made her way into the bullpen with Nick following behind as he waved back to Ben.

The pair climbed up onto the chair beside office Mchorn, when Judy remembered about the boxes "Oh, Mchorn did you guys find out what was in those boxes?" Judy asked eagerly.

"Yeah they were full of pirate DVDS," Mchorn answered.

Nick smirked with a shrug "well, that explains were the Duke of bootleg gets his DVDS from."

Soon the chef walked in holding case files, the animals still talked amongst themselves, "alright everybody shut it!" Bogo commanded, they soon quietened down and paid attention as he put his glasses on. "I have various small cases to hand out today, but I still want everyone on alert for that no good fox, no offence Wilde." Bogo growled slightly but then looked to towards Nick.

"None taken sir." Nick smiled with a shrug as his arm slung over the chair.

Bogo handed out the case files as the teams left the room and soon he was down to Nick and Judy, " okay Hopps, Wilde, since we have no leads on were that fox might be as of this moment, have to assign you two to parking duty."

Both Nick and Judy were surprised "W-what? B-But sir..." Judy started but she stopped when Bogo raised his hoof.

"Hold it, let me finish." He said starring down at them while they nodded "while you're on parking duty keep an eye out for that foxes whereabouts. I'm not sure whether to go with this lead, but he may have more than one warehouse. So keep you're eyes open...And I have to give someone parking duty and you two haven't had it in two months since you are two of my best cops, I do have to keep things fair." Bogo explained.

They both shrugged at one another "okay chef we'll do our best." Judy said with a nod.

Bogo nodded in response "just be careful." he said as he made his way out the bullpen.

Nick smirked as he put his hands in pockets "well that was a fair deal I guess."

Judy nodded in agreement as she thought for a moment "Nick any ideas on where another warehouse might be?"

"Well I do know there's quite a lot each part of the city, he could be in any one of them. We'll just have to drive around." Nick shrugged as they made their way out the ZPD and to the police cruiser.

Nick took the wheel again as they drove and Judy listened out for the sound of parking meters clicking. As they drove they were unaware that above them was a black coloured bunny who wore a ninja outfit running and jumping across the buildings that the police car passed. His eyes never left the car and he suddenly stopped when it pulled over.

He watched as a grey female rabbit hopped out the car carrying a portable ticket machine in her paws she stopped at a red car "hm, well, well Judy Hopps. It's true you did become a cop." Ace muttered he looked around next to him on the building he was on there was a small ally way so he made his way by jumping from wall to wall. He stopped behind a bin and his eyes widened when a fox got out the police car.

Judy had finished sticking a ticket on the car when Nick approached her, "Nick you're supposed to helping me put these tickets on." she said frowning when she noticed the fox strolling up behind her his shades on.

"H-hey my machine broke down, remember carrots?" Nick grinned making the rabbit frown.

"Well I'm sure we can get a replacement at the ZPD, it won't take us long to drive back," Judy smirked Nick eyes widened he glanced up and noticed a clock on one of the buildings.

"Uh, y-yeah we could do that or we could break for lunch?" Nick grinned at the rabbit who frowned he then used his puppy dog eyes "come on fluff let me treat ya to lunch? Ya didn't get to celebrate you're birthday yesterday."

Judy blushed slightly her ears dropped, she sighed as she looked at the time it was indeed lunch time, "fine," she mumbled as Nick's grin grew wider. The pair walked over to a small café across the street. They entered and were shown to a small table next to a window. They read the menu had picked what they wanted to order. Suddenly a black male bunny approached the table.

"Welcome to fur café, may I take you're order?" Asked the male bunny asked as he glanced at Judy.

Judy who had been paying most of her attention to the menu she briefly glanced at the waiter and her eyes widened slightly for a moment but she shook her head. "Uh, sure I-I'll have the carrot surprise please."

The male bunny nodded and turned to Nick "and for you sir?"

"Uh, I'll try the blueberry surprise." Nick said putting down his menu.

"Certainly your meal won't be long." The waiter said with a smile at Judy as he left.

Judy frowned in thought and Nick noticed her distant look "hey carrots something wrong?"

Judy shook her head "I-I don't...I have a feeling I know that bunny from somewhere."

"Maybe we've passed him before." Nick shrugged.

Judy shrugged "yeah maybe."

Nick suddenly remembered he hadn't given Judy her birthday present which was tucked away in his pockets he sighed in relief when he felt it was still there. _'Come on fox you can do this. it's just a present for carrots it's not like you're telling her you're feelings.'_

 _"Uh, Nick you okay? You're sweating a bit there,"_ Judy said noticing how nervous the fox was which was unlike him.

"Yeah of course, I'm alright. Uh carrots I uh w-wanted." Nick started but Judy stopped him.

"Oh, sorry Nick just have to rush to the ladies room, won't be long." Judy said as she quickly hopped to the ladies room which was at the back of the café. Nick sighed slightly clutching the box he had in his pocket.

Nick waited and waited and waited.


End file.
